Behind the Scenes
by Ophelia5
Summary: Rated for language. We've all seen these. Title explains it all...please Read and Review, don't make me beg!


Disclaimer: (in a really bored voice) I don't own any of the Final Fantasy 8 characters, they belong to Squaresoft  
  
Authors Note: I'm in a writer's block with my other story right now so this is just to get the creative juices flown again. Sorry if it's lame. Plus I know these thing have been done a hundred times by a lot of other people, so I give all credit for the concept to them.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
On the set on Final Fantasy, the part where Squall, Selphie, and Zell look up to see the spider-thingy.  
  
Director: And action!  
  
(All three look up, but the spider thing releases wrong and falls. Selphie screams and both Zell and Squall dive at her to push her out of the way. The collided and Selphie gets squished. The director leaps up.)  
  
Director: Oh my God someone call an ambulance quickly!   
  
Squall: Damn it! Why the hell did you get in the way I could have saved her!  
  
Zell: (all up in Squall's face) Well you always get to save the pretty girls.  
  
Squall: Yes, that's why I'm the hero, It's what the heroes do.   
  
Zell: Well I'd make a much better hero then you would, I'm much cuter.  
  
Squall: Oh you only wish you were. Face it Zelly-boy, you're forever doomed to be comic relief and with that face no wonder.   
  
Zell: Bastard!  
  
(Jumps at Squall swinging. Stage hands quickly jump in to stop him, while squall backs up screaming like a girl)  
  
  
  
  
  
The part where Squall comes crashing in through the window.   
  
Director: And action!  
  
(Squall hangs on to the ladder as it falls. At the last minute he jumps but smacks into the glass with a thud. Director walks over to look at the glass.)  
  
Squall: (holding is bleeding nose) My nose, it's broken!!!  
  
Director: What the hell? Someone has replaced the break-away glass with real glass.  
  
Zell: (Laughing his head off.) He isn't so pretty now is he?  
  
Real Squall: (Steps out from behind a back drop) Ever hear of a stunt double dummy?  
  
  
  
  
The scene at the ball where Rinoa and Squall are dancing.  
  
(Rinoa pulls Squall and she starts to teach him to dance. In the back though you see Zell coming up. He moves in and cuts Squall off.)  
  
Zell: Mind if I cut in?  
  
(Starts dancing with Rinoa,)   
  
Director: What the hell?  
  
(Squall doesn't give up. Trips Zell and takes over with Rinoa.)   
  
Director: Come on guys it's four in the morning let's shoot this scene so I can go home.  
  
(This time Squall dances well and shows off, but when he twirls her out Zell catches her hand and twirls her to him.)  
  
Director: (furious at being ignored) I said cut!  
  
(Squall goes and pours wine on the floor and Zell trips. Squall takes over dancing.)  
  
Director: (at the top of his lungs) Someone make them stop!   
  
Ivrine: I got it. (Shoots the speakers bringing the music to a screeching halt.)  
  
Director: ( sighs in relief) Thank God  
  
(Rinoa claps in delight and runs off the stage. Squall and Zell stand there…glaring at one another.)  
  
  
  
  
The scene where squall walks into the bedroom on the train to wake up the "princess".  
  
(Sappy music playing, Squall walks in. Instead of waking up Rinoa jumps up)  
  
Rinoa: AAAAAHHHHHH! (Takes out mace and Sprays Squall in the face)   
  
Squall: Holy Shit!!! My eyes!!!  
  
Director: Cut! What are you doing Rinoa?  
  
Rinoa: (in a horrible New York Accent [think the Nanny]) Well if some guy come bustin' into my room whil' I was supost' be sleeping. I won't just sit there ya know?  
  
Rajin: Hey that's my line!!! (comes stomping out on to the set)  
  
Rinoa: Wha? I don't think ssoooo. (snaps her figures in his face)  
  
Rajin: Yes it is, see. All my lines end in ya know. Your lines don't. I can read, I am a good read, I know my lines. Your stealing my lines! (bursts into tears)  
  
Rinoa: (flips her hair) Whatever, take to the hand.  
  
Director: Everybody take five.  
  
The Scene at the end with Rinoa leaning on the rail.  
  
(Music starts and Rinoa leans on the rail, all starry eyed and pretty. There's a loud crack and the rail breakings. Rinoa falls.)  
  
Rinoa: F#%king sssshhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiittttttttt! (Splash)  
  
(Squall rushes up to the edge to jump in after her but Zell pulls him back)  
  
Squall: I get to save her.  
  
Zell: No I get to save her!  
  
Squall: No me!  
  
(The two start to fight. Mean while a very wet Siefer and Rinoa come out of the water.)  
  
Rinoa: Oooh Siefer how can I ever thank ya?  
  
Siefer: (wincing at her voice) Don't speak, actions speak louder then words.   
  
(Rinoa kisses him while Squall and Zell look on with their jaws open)  
  
  
  
  
Scene in ending where Zell's eating the hotdogs.  
  
Director: Action  
  
(Zell stuffs a few dogs in his mouth and starts choking)  
  
Director: (gleefully whispering at the first thing that seems to have gone wrong.) This is perfect!  
  
Zell: (bangs his hand on the table) Help I'm choking!  
  
Director: The realism, the acting, this deserves an academy award! Quick, girls react.   
  
(Quistis and Selphie hit him on the back)  
  
Zell: Stop hitting me! *cough* I'm…dying *cough*…someone…help  
  
(Zell collapses to the floor, turning blue…he wasn't acting)  



End file.
